Fly Away, Fly Away, Love
by Lady Jam
Summary: TVXQ Yunjae slash. "Who do you love amongst the members, Yunho?" Is it too late to answer that question?


First of all I would like to do a little bit of a disclaimer for those people who are so privy of plagiarism, copyright in fragmentation and the like. I don't own any of the boys they property of the public and their respective companies. Next would be I don't own the song Insa it is own by TVXQ and its record company, and finally this story is actually based on a story way way back when I am still in grade school. So if any of you are quite familiar with the story please note that I don't intend to plagiarize and claim it my original. Furthermore I wrote two stories with the same concept as this. I know I sound unoriginal reusing the same plot over and over but I really love the story and I want to see it being portrayed by my fave fandom, plus having watch Yoochun's banjun "Lost Time" it gave me a idea on how this will turn out. To view those two stories visit my fanfiction account at .net/u/358102/Lady_Jam. So with that out of the way let's continue on with the story.

Fly Away, Fly Away, Love By Lady Jam It was a perfect day, the sun is high up in the sky and there are no clouds on sight, and the birds happily chirping amongst the branches of a big sakura tree creating a light cool breeze. A dark haired youth lay under the tree sleeping peacefully. His dark hair danced lightly across his face along with the gentle breeze making him look like an angel sleeping under a shower of pink petals.

Light filtered from the canopy of pink petals and onto the sleeping youth's face. The youth twitched as he began to wake up blinking his doe-like eyes. He sat up gracefully, rubbing sleep off his eyes with the back of his hand, and wondering why he is out in the field with out a disguise or something to cover his face to avoid being recognized as the famous Yongwong Jaejoong. Then it suddenly hit him he and Yunho had a fight last night and he walk out of their apartment and went to his favorite spot in the park, under a sakura tree. Cursing his carelessness at not bringing anything on to cover his identity he got up of the grass and hoping against hope that it is still early in the morning and there aren't that much people so he could sprint back towards their apartment without encountering any crazy fans.

As he was about to walk away he saw a familiar figure making its way towards him. "Yunho..." he said softly not daring to approach the said figure in fear of sparking another round of argument.

When Yunho is only a few feet from him he stoped and look straight at Jaejoong with a look of regret shining through his dark brown eyes. "Jaejoong, mianhe..." he started out. Jaejoong choose to stay silent wanting to hear first what his leader has to say to avoid another argument. "I have been thinking about what happened and I admit I was wrong in judging Junsu and Yoochun's relationship. I am wrong to say those hurtful things towards them without thinking that I myself am a hypocrite. You see Jaejoong I too harbor such feelings towards somebody. But I am too cowardly to profess my feelings to him in fear of rejection, and because of that fear I started making excuses in my mind what feel is wrong. That it could ruin our careers and the people who depended on us seeing that I am the leader and all. That is why when I saw Junsu and Yoochun so happy together I can't help but be envious of them. Why should they be happy with each other when I myself can't be happy with the person I love? That is what I told myself that is why I confronted them about their relationship and lectured them on their responsibility towards the group. That is also the reason why I got mad at you when you took their side." he paused and took a deep breath trying to compose himself again.

Jaejoong on the other hand had tears running down from his eyes in a silver stream as sat down again for his legs cannot hold him anymore due to grief at the sight of his secret love's suffering.

"Jaejoongie do you remember the time you asked me if I fancy someone within our group?" Yunho asked kneeling in front of Jaejoong not daring to touch the said man. "Remember that I tried avoiding that subject and tried to change it but you were insistent and I told you I don't fancy anybody within our group,"

"What I said back then was true I don't fancy anybody within our group, but I am in love somebody... I am in love with you, Boo," he said and brooked down to sobs "I love you so much!" he cried ⌠I am such an idiot and a coward for not telling you that. I am sorry... so sorry... Saranghe," he sobbed brokenly

"Yunho..." Jaejoong tried to reach out and comfort his distraught leader when something curious happened. As he was about to reach out and hug Yunho his arms passed through Yunho's body. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach as he tried again and again but his hand passed through Yunho's body "Wha... What's happening here? Yunho what's wrong with me?" he threw himself towards the slumped figure of his love and this time his whole body went through Yunho's. He whirled around and saw some thing that he had missed the whole time he was sitting underneath the sakura tree.

There in front of Yunho's kneeling form was a headstone. He walked towards it and read what is written...

Kim "Yongwong" Jaejoong Jan 26, 1986 - Feb 06, 2009 The Soul of Dong Bang Yongwonhi

End +++++++++++++++++

Waaaa!!!! I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I killed Joongie on purpose. Worse is I killed him on Yunnie's birthday! Mianhe Jae-ah!

Omo I just noticed just recently as I was typing this version of my story, that every single one of the characters that died are singers. For my "Good Enough" I killed Sailor Moon's Sailor Star Fighter who is a singer, for my "Gravity" I killed Shuichi who is also a singer from Gravitation and for this fic I killed Joongie. Talk about coincidence really I wasn't aware of it until I finished typing this latest one. Anyway, comments and constructive creticism are always welcome as long as they are not rude. So please be gentle ok its been years since I last wrote a fic and this is the first time I am positing here.

Last thing Belated Happy Valentines and Belated Happy B-day to our Yunjae couple! 


End file.
